FAKE
by Magical Prince Utena
Summary: Asahina takes drunk Togami to his room. WARNING: Rated M for sex.


**Fake**

Asahina dragged Togami towards his room. He was heavy and, even though she was very strong for a girl, she had dificulties. His arm was heavy around her shoulders and he reeked of alcohol.

"Sheesh,", she though, "the moment we turned legal we just had to get drunk."

She had two drinks but didn't want to overdo it. Naegi passed out on the floor after just three drinks. Fukawa crawled into the corner and started muttering inaudible gibberish but, then again, when does she not mutter inaudible gibberish?

And the man she had the most faith in to withstand the power of alcohol failed her miserably. He drank the most, though, but Hagakure still fell asleep.

Togami was weak with alcoholic beverages, too. Although, he lasted longer than Naegi. Togami was still awake but had troubles with standing and walking straight. He didn't ask but Asahina decided to help him and take him to his room. She just hoped he won't throw up on her because she put on a dress for this occasion and she didn't want it ruined.

"Here we are, Togami-kun!", she exclaimed breathlessly when they came to the doors of his room.

She took the key from him and unlocked the room with her free hand. Asahina then opened the door, revealing the dark insides of his room. She then slowly proceeded to drag Togami through them.

"C'mon, Togami-kun, we're almost there.", she muttered underneath her breath as they slowly made progress into Togami's room.

She managed to drag him to his bed and casually drop him onto it. Asahina exhaled loudly and wiped the sweat of her forehead.

"Now you just rest, Togami-kun!", Asahina said and turned to leave.

But Togami suddenly got up and walked towards the doors shutting them with a loud thud. Asahina stared at him in disbelief.

"Eh?", she quipped.

Togami turned to face her and his glasses shone in the darkness. His hair was ruffled, which was odd for her because she used to see his hair all neat and without a strand of hair sticking out. He started walking towards her.

"Togami-kun?", she inquired as her back hit the nearest wall.

Togami swiftly took off his glasses and threw them onto the bed. He towered over her small form and Asahina could smell alcohol but there was a trace of an expensive perfume underneath the strong alcoholic scent.

"Togami-kun?", she questioned again.

Hearing her voice and seeing her face being so close to his, Togami gritted his teeth, grabbed her wrist and pinned it next to her head against the wall. She let out a scared yelp.

"You piss me off so much, Asahina.", he roared next to her ear.

Asahina brought her free hand to his chest in a vain attempt to push his off. She felt his hot breath against her neck as he exhaled loudly. Asahina let out a small cry when he pressed his lips against her neck.

"Togami-kun, please stop right now.", she begged.

His free hand went down her side and stopped on her hip only to pull her pelvic area closer to his. And the she felt something long and hard against her inner thigh. Asahina let out a gasp and tried to push him off even harder.

Togami leveled his face with hers, releasing her wrist and wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her even closer to him.

"Togami-kun, please-", she started but was cut off by his mouth pressed against hers.

She let out a muffled whimper into his mouth as his tongue invaded her own and she tried to squirm away from him but that only made him hold onto her tighter. A new kind of sensation started building up in the pit of her stomach. This was something new for her.

Asahina started returning the kiss. Her hands didn't push at his chest anymore; they just rested there feeling his heartbeat. She closed her eyes and thought how the whole situation she found herself into isn't that bad.

Togami's hand went up her dress, his fingers gently caressing the skin of her thigh until they took a strong hold of it and pulled it outwards. He then quickly nested himself between her legs. Togami grabbed her hair releasing it from the clip that held it together at the top of her head.

"Togami-kun…", Asahina cried out into his mouth.

His hand reached underneath her dress once more and started pulling at her panties. At that moment, Asahina pulled away from the kiss.

"Not like this, please.", she whispered, planting one hand on his cheek and the other one on his shoulder.

She placed kisses across his jawline and then on top of his chin. Asahina then pecked his lips. Togami grabbed her head and kissed her roughly before pulling away.

"Fine.", he breathed out, lust was dripping from that one word, and pulled away.

He released Asahina and turned to the bed. Togami pulled up the covers and his glasses fell to the floor. Asahina quickly picked them up and placed them on the nightstand. Togami grabbed Asahina by her waist and tossed her onto the bed. He climbed on top of her and kissed her.

Togami then straightened up and took of his jacket. Asahina started unbuttoning his shirt and kissed his neck. As he was very impatient, Togami tore it open without letting her finish and tossed it away. He quickly took of his shoes and socks, too, as Asahina unbuckled his belt.

"And what about you?", he asked, looking at her dress.

"Ah, yes."

Asahina sat up and pulled her dress over her head with the assistance of Togami. He threw her dress onto the floor and then took in the sight of Asahina only in her underwear. She could see the want in his eyes. And it was even more evident by the tent that was poking out of his pants.

He lowered himself and kissed her but this gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck and went through his hair with her fingers, ruffling it even more.

His hands went underneath her, grabbing the hook of her bra. She arched her back to allow him more access and, with a bit of a struggle, he unclasped her bra, and pulled it off her. Asahina unzipped his pants and he took them off, discarding them on top of her dress.

Togami grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him. His hard member poked into her harshly and she let out a yelp. He tore off her panties and her hand reached down his boxers taking a hold of him, which made him freeze. He immediately grabbed her wrist and pushed her hand away.

"If you do that I'll come.", he simply said and Asahina gave him a quick nod.

Togami lowered himself and buried his face into her neck as his hands roamed her body. Her chest was soft against his hard one. He licked her cheek and then kissed her while feeling whether she's wet enough with his hand. Togami noticed how her eyes went wide when he touched her there and couldn't help but smirk into her lips.

He separated from her and pulled down his boxers. Asahina realized that it was about to go down and abruptly sat up.

"Wait, Togami-kun, have you ever done this before?", she asked.

"Why are you asking me that and at a time like this no less?", he growled.

"Just answer my question.", Asahina demanded.

"Fine, jesus! Yes, I have!", he said loudly and then added more softly, "And what about you?"

Asahina just shook her head and looked to the side. Togami's lips tightened a bit but then he grabbed her shoulders pushing her back onto the mattress.

"Don't worry.", he said softly.

Asahina pulled her arms beneath his arms and took a good hold of his shoulders, bringing him closer to her at the same time. Togami took this as a sign and positioned himself at her entrance.

She clenched her teeth and dug her nails into his shoulders when she felt him entering her. It hurt. When he got fully inside her, he stopped moving so she could adjust to him.

"Togami-kun…", she breathed out into his ear.

He kissed her and started moving. Slowly at first but started quickening his pace after some time, never breaking the kiss with her. Asahina moaned into his mouth as pleasure took away the pain.

Togami separated his lips from hers as his pace became even faster. Asahina moaned out his name as he pounded into her.

She felt close and held onto him even tighter. Togami pumped into her with all his might until he came. And it didn't take long after for her to come, too, with a loud a loud sigh.

Togami remained on top of her for several minutes while he was catching his breath and then rolled next to her.

"Togami-kun?", Asahina said after some time.

"What?", Togami asked, he was still a little bit out of his breath.

"Did you fake being drunk just so you could bring me to your room?"

"Maybe."

Asahina laughed and turned on her side. She then snuggled up next to him and he wrapped his arm around her. Asahina soon fell asleep but Togami remained awake for some time just staring at the ceiling. He kissed Asahina one more time before he drifted into slumber, too.

The End.

**A/N: This is so lame. I totally half-assed this. But, oh well, I wrote this in about 3 hours so I guess it turned out okay-ish. Also, I can't write porn, which is really clearly obvious isn't it. And, on top of all this crap, I hit post limit on tumblr. Just fucking great.**


End file.
